


Authenticity

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, post-phantom thief event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kaoru was a good actor, and Misaki was far from it, but she had something that Kaoru lacked.





	Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

> god this was so hastily written but i had to do something for my girls!  
> also ty gamers so much for leaving kudos and reviews ive done the big cry over some of the nice stuff yall have said

Misaki really shouldn’t be feeling nervous around Kanon, of all people. She knew that Kanon was a pretty withdrawn person in general, and that should honestly make it easier to talk to her—she wasn’t prone to blow up about things.

It was a lot harder when Misaki’s heart was beating out of her chest—she wasn’t even in the Michelle suit, where she would’ve attributed it to overheating—but they really were the first to show up to the studio, and Misaki felt like saying something.

Especially after the night before. That cruise was one of the most wild experiences of her life, and Kaoru was so fucking slick that she just knew exactly what to do to get a reaction out of Misaki.

She may be the dumbest bitch on earth, but she truly did know quite a bit about lesbianism. If everything worked out, she might even need to thank her.

“I noticed you at our last practice,” Misaki said, smiling and glancing to the side. “You’re getting really good.”

“Oh! Really?” Kanon smiled, her face getting a slight pink to it. “Yeah, I think I’ve been doing okay! I mean, I still need to keep working...”

“Don’t stress yourself out.”

Misaki was about as cool as she could be in this situation. She didn’t want to make a big deal about the cruise, but it really would be hard to beat words spoken from the heart when she did eventually confess.

Or if. Probably if.

Kanon still looked really pretty sitting there. Misaki considered mentioning that, or at least saying that she liked her dress, but she also considered how much easier it would be not to say that, so she didn’t.

“So... the cruise last night really was something,” Kanon said, trying to break the silence. The silence continued for a second, and her eyes suddenly widened. “Fuee...”

Misaki was about to throw Michelle’s whole head at Kaoru. As soon as she saw her, she would yeet it. Maybe the body, too—she was certainly ripped enough to.

“I can’t believe Kaoru sometimes,” Misaki said, sighing. “Actually, I, um...”

The door opened, and Misaki was about to thank every deity she could think of that she got out of that. That is, until she realized: speak of the devil and she doth appear.

“My, you are here early,” Kaoru said. She gave Misaki a quick smile when Kanon wasn’t looking, which Misaki took as proof that she definitely knew exactly what she was doing. “And I suppose you’re here in Michelle’s place?”

It wasn’t Misaki’s fault that her brain was flooded with the words she had said that night, and she absolutely would be lying if she hadn’t thought about saying “I just love you” to her again, and she didn’t think that she made an absolutely gorgeous princess—it was clearly all Kaoru.

“Uh. No, I think she’ll be here. I’m just here... uh, just in case?”

Luckily, Kanon saved her from having to keep making excuses.

“I figured that since it takes me and Misaki the longest to set up, I’d ask if we could get here a few minutes early, but... we just ended up talking.” She seemed embarrassed, glancing up at Misaki.

“Right. Actually, we need another minute, sorry.” Misaki stood up, and Kanon looked surprised for a second, but joined her a moment later. Kaoru chuckled softly to herself.

“Of course I understand. If you need me to briefly vacate the premises, I would be more than happy to.”

Misaki would not have said ‘briefly’, but it was fine. “Yeah, we’ll let you know when we’re ready. Tell Hagumi and Kokoro to wait too, okay?”

“Of course. Good day, then, my beautiful kittens.” She rested a hand on her chest, sighing wistfully before leaving.

“Dramatic ass.”

“So, um... what did you want to talk about?”

“I, uh, well...” Kaoru had said her acting was bad, and while she was absolutely right, Misaki had authenticity. She was in the same situation now as she was on the cruise ship, with the only difference being the fact that Kanon didn’t think that the first one was real. Kaoru was certainly handsome, but something about her had always felt manufactured. Misaki aimed to erode that, to move past it, but mostly to _just get the words out of your mouth already, you useless lesbian_ —

“Um. I...” She tried not to restate the same words she’d used the night before. “You know. I think it’s... cool... that we’re the only ones here.”

“Um... we kicked Kaoru out...”

“Well!” Misaki blushed. “You know what I mean! I’m just glad to have you in the band. And... I, um, think about you a lot, and our friendship, and well, how I kind of hope we’re more than friends, and I really like you, and I want. Something.”

Kanon tilted her head. Misaki really couldn’t blame her for being confused. “Something...?”

“I don’t know. I just... I know I like you, and I want this. Something. With you.”

Misaki must have looked redder than their stage costumes by this point, but she couldn’t stop herself from looking up, and Kanon had the most angelic smile on her face.

“Um... it’s okay! You know, I’m not going anywhere, so if you want to go on a date sometime soon or just be here for a minute before we let the others in or maybe go to my house to watch a movie after rehearsal, I’m okay with anything! I really like you too, Misaki, but I wasn’t sure if I should tell you, and it feels so strange to just say it!” A soft ‘fuee’ escaped her mouth, and she continued to fret, before Misaki started talking.

“Good. I mean, that’s good.”

More silence. It felt weird, but at least they were alone, because having any of the three dumbasses present would be infinitely worse.

“I’ll, uh, go let Kaoru in.” Misaki stood up, and when she opened the door, all three idiots were there. She left the door open and walked over to the stage to sit by Kanon.

“All right! Let’s go, go, get changed, so we can practice with our costumes!” Hagumi cheered.

“Michelle’s friend, you can wear a costume too if she doesn’t show up!” Kokoro exclaimed, gesturing to Misaki. “Kaoru said she’d be here, but she’s late, and Michelle usually isn’t this late! So today, you’re Michelle!”

She was Michelle every day, but Misaki had to choose her battles.

A sudden presence she felt above her hand drew her eyes to it. Kanon had a hand hovering above it, nervously. Misaki decided to pretend she hadn’t noticed, smiling affectionately at Kanon.

“I’ll go ahead and change first! These new costumes are gonna be so cute!” Hagumi announced.

Just a moment later, Kanon’s hand was grasping hers.

“Maybe we should, you know, um, change soon,” Kanon said, turning bright red as she tried to divert her attention away from the fact that Misaki was really holding her hand.

“It’s fine. There’s only one changing room anyway, and Hagumi’s in it right now.” 

They gave each other a brief look before both glancing away nervously, but Kanon had leaned in a bit closer, and Misaki was compelled to massage Kanon’s hand with her thumb, and Kaoru stood in the corner with a knowing look.

**Author's Note:**

> hdhhshdhkshdks i hope there weren’t too many typos


End file.
